


I Miss Him

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Angst, Archangels, Balthazar has Alcohol, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Castiel is a Good Friend, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Daisy chains, Drink your problems away, F/M, Feels, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It's just sad okay, M/M, Multi, Sad, everybody is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: It's the anniversary of Gabriel's death and everybody is taking it pretty hard.I put Lucifer/Reader and Gabriel/Reader because it could be interpreted as both. Or it could just be completely platonic for everybody. It's really up to the reader.Also the plural of platypus is platypus so fight me





	I Miss Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystrade1Sabriel3River13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrade1Sabriel3River13/gifts).



> Hello this is sad and I'm sorry (This is gifted to my two best frenedes names Castiel (strangerdangerthings) and Loki (Mystrade1Sabriel3River13) they're the best go subscribe to them)

I lean against Lucifer, our shoulders trembling as we both sob quietly and grieve for our beloved friend. I start to pick clovers that grew around the tree we were sitting against, located in the Heaven of some little girl that drowned in a lake, and started to make a daisy chain. A few minutes later Lucifer starts on the other end. We slowly add to the chain, only speaking when another memory comes to mind.

“Do you remember that time when he made the platypus? Dad didn’t know he snuck it into Australia until it was too late!” Lucifer reminisced and chuckled quietly.

“Oh, how could I not? Platypus are so interesting, too. And the humans love them. Even at a young age, Gabriel was always the most creative out of all of us,” I smile to myself and let a comfortable silence stretch between us. “Do you remember when he made that giant cake for you on your hundredth birthday?”

“The one that stretched across the whole dining hall? Of course I do.” Lucifer worries his bottom lip.

“Hey,” I turn towards him. “You know he really loved you, right?”

The archangel to my left scoffs and gives me a knowing look. “Not nearly as much as he loved you.”

“Yeah… I guess,” I walk over to Lucifer along the considerable length of the flowers and hug him tightly. “I wish he was here with us.”

His arms wrap around me and he rests his chin on the top of my head. “Me too, (Y/N). Me too.”

The tender moment is shattered by a flutter of wings, signaling the arrival of two angels: Castiel and Balthazar. “So today… is that day, huh?” Balthazar asks me sorrowfully and offers me a bottle of whiskey. I accept Balthazar’s offer and hug him, taking a swig. I knew it would take me a whole liquor store to get me drunk, but the thought was there. That being said, there have been some days that I raided a Liquor Barn or two.

“It’s not your fault, brother.” Cass knowingly offers Lucifer, a sad and understanding tone lacing his voice. He was always the most in tune with everybody else’s emotions despite lacking the ability to show it very well.

Lucifer looks at Castiel sadly. “I killed him. He tried to talk me out of it but I didn’t listen. I murdered my own brother in cold blood.” I hug Lucifer and pass him the bottle. Cass wordlessly gathers more flowers and adds to my neglected side of the chain, the group falling into silence once again. Eventually the chain gets long enough that Balthazar can fly up to the top of the tree and begin to wrap the flowers around it. We all stand back once he is done, silent tears making rivers down our faces. I turn to hug Lucifer and Cass and Balthazar quickly sandwich us between them. Their wings stretch our around us in a feathery cocoon and mine pull them closer.

“Aw a group hug without me? Thanks guys. Really means a lot.” Says a voice behind me. A voice that sounded a lot like…

Lucifer breaks away. “Gabriel…?”

I gasp and the knot of arms and wings comes undone. We all dart towards Gabriel. I reach out and pull Gabriel close, inhaling his sweet scent. “Oh my dad how I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Gabriel, my Gabriel, answered while choking back on his own tears.

“How?” Castiel asks and steps forwards slightly, but still maintaining his relative distance.

“I guess ol’ Daddy-o decided this world is just too boring without me.” Gabriel jokes.

I laugh, still crying, and kiss his cheek. “Well, I wholeheartedly agree.”

Lucifer steps forward. “Brother… I-I am so sorry. I- “

Gabriel smiles and hugs Lucifer. “No hard feelings. I was kind of trying to kill you too. All is fair in love and war,” He winks at me. “And my! Look at you four, back at the ol’ fairy chain. Just like old times.” Gabriel smiles cheekily.

“(Y/N) thought it would be a nice tribute.” Castiel states with a slight smile.

“Little bro! Nice to see you haven’t changed,” Gabriel smiles a ray of sunshine and tousles Cass’s hair.” I hope you haven’t forgotten anything I taught you.” Cass grumbles and tries to fix his hair while hiding a ghost of a smile.

Hours pass this way. Gabriel and Lucifer race through the giant tree, daring to get closer and closer to the branches each lap. Cass, Balthazar, and I bask in the sun and pop candies that Gabriel gave us into our mouths. We place bets on each other as more and more races occur, swapping out with Gabriel and Lucifer to challenge another. I take another look at everybody’s smiling faces. _This is true paradise._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you guys have any fic requests, don't be afraid to ask in the comments. I always welcome compliments and criticisms so thanks in advance :)


End file.
